


give me something i can keep

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sorry this one's angst folks, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: he just wants him to stay
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	give me something i can keep

“can you not disappear on me?”

fundy’s voice is soft, a whispered plea. he’s woken up from his sleep when dream sat up, from the bed. fundy had immediately grasped dream’s arm that he could reach.

“what makes you say that?” dream’s voice is equally soft, although betraying no emotions. he watches the outside through the window.

“i don’t know…” fundy pulls his hand back. “i just have that feeling… that once you’ve had your fun… or done what you came here to do… i’ll never see you again.”

“then i won’t.”

“can you promise me?“

dream turns around, sits on the bed in a much more comfortable way that he could see fundy. he reaches for his fiancé’s hand. “i’m here _now_ , aren’t i?”

fingers now intertwined, fundy smiles sadly, he was asking for too much, wasn’t he? if that was the case, then he’ll just take what he can get.

“you are,” he tells dream, as he tightens his hold on the other’s hand. “ _you are_.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr replied to this fic with like "what if fundy's just hallucinating things and dream really isnt there" and i was like, this is already sad, why would you say that


End file.
